Jameson Avery/Planning
=Soundtrack= =Aesthetic= Jameson Avery/Character Aesthetic Jameson *(b March 19) Sterling Beaumon as a Wilfred's sister Hilary was unable to have children with her own husband; Lewis, Wilfred asked James if he would consider being the donor. James was reluctant until he learned that Lewis and Hilary were in the process of getting divorced, and he would have no part in the child's life. Two weeks into Hilary's second trimester she had decided to reconcile with her ex-husband. They were going to be a family, by this point James wanted full custody of his biological child whether or not Hilary stayed with Lewis. Unfortunately Hilary was diagnosed with cancer during her pregnancy making all their other problems look small in comparison. James put aside his differences with Lewis, while all three men supported Hilary during the remainder of the pregnancy. By the time the baby was preterm Hilary was weaker than expected, she was bedridden and under 24 hour care. She had the option of a surgical abortion in the interest of prolonging her own life, she refused. Her son Jameson was born premature, but healthy. Hilary did not have enough strength left in her to briefly look upon her son before she died. Wilfred was the first one to hold him. He will never forget looking down into his beautiful blue eyes. He was distraught when he tried to pass the baby to Lewis only to be coldly denied. Lewis could not look at the child that took the love of his life from him. He was crazy about Hilary, they had a poisonous relationship, and he would never trade his years with her for anything else. Following Hilary's death Wilfred was left with paternal rights. Together with their son, Wilfred and James packed up their life, they relocated settling in Wales. They wanted to be far away from Lewis, who wanted nothing to do with Jameson in the first place. It disgusted them that he could be so cruel to the only part of Hilary there was left. Wilfred was the most hurt, he contemplated all the things Hilary ever told him about Lewis. He worried that Jameson would have that same level of naiveté, he hoped for Merlin's sake he would grow up to inherit his real father's common sense. Wilfred, James and, Sonny, as they referred to their precocious little boy, were happy in Wales together. Until Lewis found them, unreasonably disturbed by them taking Jameson away. Dream Job — Goals — Hobbies — Wand Boggart & Why — Patronus — Snake (Patience, Cunning) Death/Rebirth cycle, Eternity, Life’s Mysteries, Psychic potential Patronus Memory — Amortentia & Why — Family Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= |-|Dad= |-|Papa= Relationship Status — Orientation — Heterosexual · Heteroromantic First Kiss — Virginity — Physical Attraction — Personality Attraction — Love Language — Act Around Crush — Flirting Skills — Current Loves — Platonic Loves — Possible Loves — Past Loves — Kids — Marriage — Jealousy — RP History Jameson Avery/RPs Category:Character Planning